dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius
Darius is an adult mercenary who helps anyone who pays him and provides his protection at any cost. Darius appears in the 2020 movie Dragonheart: Vengeance. Biography Past: Darius before being a mercenary, several years ago he was just an innocent child who was on a road with his mother and father, but at the same time, a cart that was behind the family driven by a "One-Eyed Man" was speeding and without stopping, the man ran over the family killing Darius's parents while the Darius boy was seriously injured, it seemed that the child was also going to die like his parents but then a dragon appeared called "Siveth " when she saw the dying boy, she shared half of his heart, saving the boy's life and was taken to a monastery with Darius, without remembering anything about what happened that moment, except for the man who murdered his parents. Darius continued to live life but one day in his youth he learned that somehow his heart was linked to another, in search of answers, Darius found a cold cave where he meets the dragon Siveth to whom she explained that she had saved his life before, Darius in search of revenge of the One Eyed Man, asked the dragon for help to look for the man but Siveth refused and also that he lied about the man who murdered his parents (it was King Razvan) to protect him, with the Dragon's refusal to help him, Darius got angry with the dragon and leaves the cave with nothing more to say. Dragonheart: Vengeance 20 years later, since the day the dragon Siveth refused to help Darius and now the young man is an adult who dedicates his life as a mercenary working in exchange for money for his services. One day a young man named Lukas arrives in the city of King Razvan in search of revenge against four murderers who murdered his parents and set his farm on fire, which Darius called his attention to and offers his services to the young man in a beer hall where it takes place a fight with other mercenaries and this caught the attention of the king's guards arresting those inside except for Lukas and also Darius (without Lukas noticing). Darius remains hidden outside the city where he meets again with Lukas accompanied by a white horse that Darius without realizing, the horse is the same dragon Siveth who became a horse to help Lukas in his search for the murderers. Personality Despite being a mercenary, Darius has shown himself to be a man of good heart doing anything for Lukas in his search for the murderers, since Darius does not want Lukas to have the same story that Darius had when he was a child in his failure to look for the man who murdered his parents because the dragon Siveth did not help him. Darius does not trust Siveth and refused to work with her in the search for the murderers Lukas is looking for, just as Siveth failed Darius, the mercenary warned Lukas that the dragon would also fail him if he accepted his help. Darius clearly shows that he would do anything for Lukas since in the end when they were ambushed by the murderers and Lukas being in danger, Darius did what he did not want to do: he shared his sight with the dragon Siveth so she could see what was happening so that She could come to save them. And when Lukas was seriously wounded to death with Darius also injured, he asked Siveth to take Lukas first with her promising to return for him to what Darius believes her proving that Darius already trusts Siveth. Abilities * Sword Management: As a mercenary, Darius has the ability to handle swords and can also teach another person how to handle them as Darius did with Lukas. * Bow handling: Darius also has the ability to handle bows perfectly with his arrows equipped for times when he is in danger as much as Lukas. * Understanding animal language: Through union with the dragon Siveth, Darius has the ability to understand the language of animals such as birds, even worms, something that only Darius could understand only.